


Gym Class

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [107]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood, Friendship, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Something set a little bit in the past about young adult Milford spending time with/ possibly comforting a child Robbie?





	Gym Class

Rebuilding fences was Milford least favorite thing to do. The hot sun burned the back of his neck, paint always got all over his pants, and the hammer never seemed to want to hit the head of the nail— it much preferred his thumb. The 25 year old sighed and wiped sweat from his forehead. Maybe one day he would get better at fixing fences. Or one day Bessie would stop asking him to do it. Either or.

The sounds of someone yelling and a door slamming made Milford look up from his task. Across the road was a fuming Robbie Rotten, the youngest kid in town. He screamed wordlessly at the front door of his home and stomped off. As he passed by the front of Bessie’s house where Milford was working, Milford could see his face was red and wet. No one from Robbie’s house came out to chase the boy so Milford dropped his tools and took off down the street. He found Robbie in the park, huddled under a tree with his forehead against his knees.

Milford crept forward, suddenly unsure what to say. He didn’t know the 8 year old too well but Milford felt like he had to say _something_. “Uh, hey, Robbie!” He said, crouching in front of the boy, “Are you... doing okay?”

Robbie picked his head up and glared at Milford. Tears were still dripping down his face and the knees of his pants were wet. “Go away!” He barked.

Milford considered it but sat down across from Robbie instead. “What’s wrong?”

“None of your business!”

“If you tell me, maybe I can help?” Milford offered. Robbie’s glare lessened somewhat as he looked Milford over, thinking. 

With a sniff, Robbie explained, “Mom says I can’t have any more sweets until I start doing better in gym class.”

Milford straightened in surprise. “How can you be doing badly in  _gym_ class?”

“I  _hate_ gym!” Robbie crossed his arms, “You get all sweaty ‘n none of the kids want you on their team ‘n all the games are  _stupid_! So I stopped doing anything.” Robbie rubbed his eyes, hands curled into fists. “Now mom’s real mad at me.”

The problem was becoming clearer to Milford as he watched Robbie hold in frustrated sobs. It was obvious sports weren’t his strong suit. “So you were yelling at your mom then? “

Robbie hiccupped, “She can’t take away my sweets! It’s not  _my_ fault gym is stupid! It’s not fair!”

As much as Milford wanted to help Robbie, he still wasn’t sure how. He couldn’t go against Mrs. Rotten’s decision (well he could but the last thing he wanted was to get on her bad side) but he couldn’t just watch a kid cry like this. Milford scooted over until he was beside Robbie. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders. He half expected Robbie to pull away but instead Robbie shifted closer, crying into Milford’s side. “How about this,” Milford said when Robbie had calmed down a little, “How about you talk to your mom about the problems your having in gym?”

“I did!”

“I mean _talk_ to her instead of yell. Maybe your mom and teacher can figure out how to help.” Milford ruffled Robbie’s hair. “In the meantime, try your best. Even if your grade doesn’t get better, at least your mom will see you’re doing everything you can.”

Robbie sniffed again and nodded. “Okay. I’ll try I guess...”

Checking around to make sure they were alone, Milford pulled a piece of chocolate from his pocket. It was a slightly melted from living in his pocket but still wrapped. He pressed it into Robbie’s hand and winked. “I’ll be cheering you on. You can do it!”

Robbie’s eyes went wide at the sight of the candy and he jumped up. He hugged Milford around the neck. “Thank you thank you!!”

Milford hugged him back. Fixing this had been a lot more satisfying that fixing the fence, for sure. 


End file.
